custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Our Time Video (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140106172924
◾(Baby Bop arrives at the school playground who is riding her tricycle) ◾Baby Bop: ◾Barney & Kids: ◾Baby Bop: (as music starts for "A Bicycle Built for Two") I'm riding my tricycle. Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do, 'I'm half crazy all for the love of you. 'It won't be a stylish marriage, 'I can't afford a carridge 'But you'd look sweet upon the seat 'Of a bicycle built for two. ◾(BJ arrives at the school playground) ◾BJ: Hi everybody! ◾Barney, Baby Bop, & Kids: Hi BJ! ◾BJ: ◾Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do, 'I'm half crazy all for the love of you. 'It won't be a stylish marriage, 'I can't afford a carridge 'But you'd look sweet upon the seat 'Of a bicycle built for two. ◾(music ends) ◾Baby Bop: That was fun! So, Michael, Can you ride my tricycle? ◾Michael: Sure. I'll sit down. Here I go! (sits down on Baby Bop's tricycle) ◾Baby Bop: (gasps, and yelling) Michael, Be Careful! ◾Michael: Uh-Oh! What is gonna happened?! ◾Luci: Michael is going to crash! ◾Derek: I agree! ◾Shawn: Me too! ◾Kathy: Me three! ◾Baby Bop: Michael, Stop!! ◾Michael: What? ◾Baby Bop: I said stop! ◾Michael: Oh no! ◾BJ: Look out Michael! ◾Barney: Stop! ◾Baby Bop: Michael, No! (screams) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!! ◾(Michael breaks Baby Bop's tricycle as big loud crash is heard) ◾Baby Bop: Oh no! Michael, What happened to my tricycle?! I said you not to be careful! ◾Michael: Oh, Baby Bop, I'm sorry! ◾Baby Bop: It's broken!!!! (Begins to cry and runs off) ◾Michael: Oh, Barney, I broke Baby Bop's tricycle! And This is a big mistake! ◾Barney: It wasn't your fault. (music starts for "What a Big Mistake!") ◾Michael: Oh! Oh! Oh! What a big mistake! No! No! No! Look my knees have started to shake. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! This is more than I can take. Oh! Oh! Oh! What a big mistake! I thought things were going ok, but they turned out wrong! And I hope everything works out before too long. But, until they do, I'm gonna sing this song. Oh! Oh! Oh! What a big mistake! I really blew it this time ◾Barney: But, Michael... So. So. So. You made a big mistake. ◾Michael: Enormous. ◾Barney: No. No. No. You don't need to shiver and shake. All you need to know, for goodness sake. Is that you can learn. ◾Michael: I Can Learn! ◾Barney: Yes, you can learn from your mistakes ◾(music ends) ◾Barney: It something wrong, Michael? ◾Michael: Baby Bop's tricycle is in pieces. And when she finds out she'll be mad at me. And she won't like me anymore. ◾Barney: Yeah! ◾(Baby Bop's sobbing is heard) ◾Barney: I can hear her crying. I better go check on her. I'll be right back. ◾Michael: Okay. Bye Barney! I broke her tricycle. ◾BJ: Poor Sissy. ◾(we fade to the classroom where Baby Bop is crying with lots of tears, as she sprays tears everywhere at the classroom, causing a flood) ◾Baby Bop: It's not fair! Why?! Why?! (Cries onto her hands) Sob sob sob sob sob! Oh no! Somebody is swimming in the tear flood when I cry. It was ◾(the flood of tears goes on the things in the classroom including kids video tapes including Barney video tapes including Sesame Street video tapes including Wee Sing video tapes including and The Big Comfy Couch video tapes including ◾Baby Bop: Oh No! All of the kids video tapes were damaged! ◾(Barney arrives there and plugs away all the tears) ◾Barney: No, they arent, they were kept in a safe place. Why are ya crying! ◾Baby Bop: Michael broke my tricycle. ◾Barney: It wasn't his fault. ◾Baby Bop: Well I can't ride my tricycle anymore! (Sobs some more) ◾Barney: Well we can fix it. ◾Baby Bop: I know, Barney! It is really not fair! And If everybody will be mad, Michael be out of this place! ◾Barney: I'm sure they will not be mad. ◾Baby Bop: You think so? ◾Barney: Yep! Your tears are from your crying. ◾Baby Bop: It is a sad day for me and Michael! ◾Barney: It is. ◾Baby Bop: You gotta help me Barney! I'm so empty with my tricycle! ◾Barney: I will. ◾Baby Bop: What can you do to help me? ◾Barney: How about a song that will cheer you up? ◾Baby Bop: Are ya sure? ◾Barney: Sure! ◾(music starts for "It's Okay to Cry") ◾Barney: When you feel a tear in your eye, it usually means you want to cry, So if you've hurt and it hurts real bad Or if you have feelings that are making you sad, Then it's OK, it's OK to cry. ◾Baby Bop: Because I know that when I'm done crying, I can talk about what's bothering me. And though my face gets wetter,. I feel much better. If I talk about what's bothering me. ◾Barney: Crying is nature's way Of helping bad feelings go away.CSo if you've been hurt or are feeling bad, Whether you're a kid or a mom or a dad, It's OK, It's OK to cry. ◾Baby Bop: Because I know that when I'm done crying, I can talk about what's bothering me. And though my face gets wetter. I feel much better, If I talk about what's bothering me. Yes, that's what means to me. ◾(music ends, and Baby Bop starts to cry again) ◾Baby Bop: I need a kleenex and a chocolate milk, Barney. ◾Barney: Sure, Baby Bop. ◾Baby Bop: Thanks. ◾Barney: (gets a Kleenex to Baby Bop) Here you go! ◾Baby Bop: Thanks. (whipes the tears away) ◾Barney: Here is your baby sippy cup of chocolate milk to make her feel better, and a happy cuddly teddy bear to make her feel better, too. ◾Baby Bop: Thanks. (Takes a sip of her chocolate milk) Ahhh, that hits the spot. ◾Barney: How about we fix the tricycle. ◾Baby Bop: Good idea!